


First meetings

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Out of Character, hidehaiseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the blond smelled like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of hidehaiseweek. Fresh off the press with minimum editing.

Day 1

**First meeting**

 

* * *

 

It was the scent. A familiar scent that smelled of grass, honey, old gravel roads, and something indescribable. Truth be told, if Haise was pressed into describing the smell, it would be a smell of home. Or at least a home that Haise wished he had. But this was just going off on smell.

Haise didn’t have a clue of who or what radiated that smell of home. Well, Haise didn’t really know who the smell was coming from but he had an idea. Though his idea was more of a face his mind had supplied that caused him to yearn.

Blonde hair with brown roots and bright brown eyes. When Haise imagined the blonde, it was always with a bright smile that shone and created warmth in Haise’s chest.

“Let’s go home” the blonde would mouth at him and Haise felt his heart clench and throat constrict. “Can you give it your all one more time?” the blonde also mouthed and Haise felt heat bloom in his cheeks and chest. Of course, this was all in Haise’s mind for the blonde –that had walked in thirty minutes ago- had yet to turn around to even face Haise.

Which, considering Haise’s intense stare, would have led to the most awkward conversation and/or led to the blonde leaving the shop because Haise was obviously staring a bit too much.

Gulping deeply, Haise closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Trying to relax his face muscles, he decided it would not be a good idea to approach the blonde with a pinched expression, Haise mentally tried to encourage himself to get up and talk to the blonde.

Sure, Haise did not want to remember his past –the thought of no longer existing scared Haise _\- but the blond_. Something about the blonde called Haise to shout, to laugh, to give a wide smile from ear to ear.

Perhaps it was the home-like smell the blonde permitted -was it a home? Haise doesn’t remember but it feels like it is a smell of home- or the feeling of home and longing the blonde caused.

“Hey,” Haise’s eyes shot open as his chair flew backwards from his startled and sudden movements. Falling to the ground, Haise gritted his teeth as he squinted up at the shadow standing above him. “You okay?” a bright voice asked and Haise accepted the extend hand to help himself up.

Staring at the blonde –who Haise had sworn was sitting just moments ago- Haise blushed and adverted his eyes from the blonde. “Ah,” Haise released his breath he was holding softly.

The blonde just smiled at Haise with a flirtatious wink and Haise forgot everything in that moment.

“Thank you!” Haise yelled loudly as his mind finally started to work.

The blonde chuckled and Haise once again was stunned at the warmth and comfort that the blonde radiated. Seeing the blonde’s mouth move but no sound come out Haise shook his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. “What?”

“My name,” the blonde smiled “is Hide”.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing anything that has Haise is it.


End file.
